


Stuck

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [18]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James and Alec should stay out of Q's lab





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** stuck
> 
> I kept snickering as I wrote this, I hope others find it amusing as well.

Q’s POV

He really is trying not to laugh. He is. Honestly. It’s just funny as fuck to see his boyfriends stuck together because they were foolish enough to not stay out of his lab.

He’s pretty sure he knows why they are stuck together. It’s a new compound he’s been working on in his spare time. The purpose of it is to make difficult to break bonds with very little ingredients that works on most types of surfaces. Thankfully, anticipating the fact agents are a lot like little kids who just want to touch everything, even when they know it’s the wrong idea, he made a compound to un-stick things.

“If you two dorks could head towards the decontamination shower, I will get it ready to unstick you,” he informs them, still trying not to laugh.

He’s definitely going to record this for future lessons to agents as to why it’s a bad idea to play in his damned lab.

James and Alec glare at him, or they try anyways, with the way their shoulders are stuck together, along with their hands and arms, as if they tried to push each other away and when that didn’t work tried undressing, which also didn’t work, it doesn’t really have much of an effect on him.

Listening to them coordinate their movements to get to the shower is beyond hilarious.

A few minutes later two very soaked agents emerge from the decontamination shower looking so much like disgruntled cats, that he has to bite back another laugh.

Still, it definitely gives him some information to work with and that is always a good thing. The more information he has, the more he can adjust and tweak things to his liking.

James grabs his left arm, and Alec his right, as the blue eyed spy states, “Time to have dinner.”

“It’s not even five yet,” he grumbles, tugging his arms out of their grasps long enough to turn off his computer and shove it in his bag to go. As soon as he has the strap thrown over his shoulder, they grab his arms again.

Chuckling, he goes with them wordlessly, partly waving at his assistant as they march him right on out of Q Branch. A lesser man would be embarrassed but really, when dealing with these two, it’s about expected for them to do silly things. Most of the employees know better than to discuss it or ask about it, as close to all the Double-O’s will cause them mischief in return, even ones not actually involved.

By the time they get to Alec’s truck, their hands have shifted from holding onto his arms to being looped around him. One across his shoulder, the other across his waist, though he’d be hard pressed to say which is which considering how close together they are. He thinks it’s James’ arm across his shoulders, but he could be mistaken.

“I’m not cooking,” he announces with a chuckle as the climb in the vehicle and get situated.

“That’s fine, I can after we get another shower,” there is something exceedingly suggestive about that statement in James’ tone.

“Oh yeah, why do you need another shower?” He queries playfully, having a good suspicion why.

“Because you didn’t join us in the first,” Alec answers with a lascivious smirk curling his lips.

He called that one right, he thinks in amusement, so it’s not just food that’s on the menu for dinner. It’s a good thing he wasn’t behind on anything because he’s quite sure he’s not making it back to the branch tonight unless there is an emergency. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
